Freedom
by Tash905
Summary: Have you every just want to escape place that was holding you hostage. And when you can taste freedom its gone just like that. Running is the only thing that comes to mind. But first you will need help getting back something you lost. AU fic and Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

Prolong:

It was 2:00 in the morning and the moonlight was shining through the window. There was a crash sound coming from the down the hall. Someone was walking towards the crib in the nursery. Lying in the crib was a baby that looked to be about 4 months. The moonlight was glowing on the little infant showing the big brown eyes, dark curls and its olive tanned skin. The person dressed in black picked up the baby, balancing it in one hand and there gun in the other.

Down the hall in the master suit a woman dressed in a lavender night slip and matching robe, heard the noise and knew someone was in her apartment and were in the nursery that housed her 3 months old son. She quickly grabbed her gun from the night stand and quickly across the floor with out making a noise. She was coming up to the nursery. She stopped right at the door frame catching a glimpse of the intruder.

The intruder felt a gun trained on them and turned around coming face to face with the barrel of a 9 milli.

"Who sent you?" The woman asked the intruder. She was nervous; an intruder was in her home holding her son.

"You should have seen this coming. You are the one who left us."

In a flash a shot rang out from the window in the nursery. The woman felt something wet and warm running down her arm. In her shoulder was a bullet hole with the bullet still in contact with her shoulder. She couldn't fight off the blackness that was trying to consume her. Before the world turn black, she the intruder jumped through the window with her son crying in there arm.

* * *

Okay please tell me what you think about this story. I know it's not much, but if you like this then I could update another chapter with more inform.

The only reason why I'm writing another story when I have 3 other stories that are not finish is because I have writers block and I have school. (Christmas break this Friday, Yeah!) So if you guys have any ideas or suggestion for my other stories please feel free to leave a review.

Thanks

~*-Tash905

PS: I don't own NCIS.


	2. Chapter 2: A Poem

She was lost,

Looking for away out,

She could hear him calling,

Begging for help,

She tried to get around the darkness,

To get closer to him,

But alas the darkness won and she was left hearing him,

Crying, looking for her soft arms for comfort.

* * *

This is just an add in for this story. I still don't know where I want to go with this story. But I know it will be a Tiva fic.

Thanks ~*-Tash905

Ps: If anyone has any ideas for this story please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 10:30 in the morning. Tony DiNozzo sat at his desk in the bullpen, absent mindedly tapping a pen against the surface of his table.

* * *

It was 10:30 in the morning. Timothy McGee was focused completely on his computer screen as usual. He had hacked into the CIA 146 times and was adding a 147th just for fun.

* * *

It was 10:30 in the morning. Jethro Gibbs was sipping coffee, silently waiting for a call to come through which meant the day would finally be starting.

* * *

It was 10:30 in the morning and Ziva David had still not arrived at work. And everyone knew that if Ziva was over an hour late something must be wrong.

"Have you heard from Ziva at all today boss?" Tony asked

"Nope."

"McHacker, how bout you?"

"No Tony."

"Then why is she an hour late and why are we all so relaxed about it?"

"DiNozzo stop pushing it, I'm sure there is a very good reason why David's late." Gibbs said, annoyed with his Senior Agent's persistence. They were talking about Ziva here, as much as he hated to admit it, if McGee or even Tony was over an hour late they had cause for concern, but not Ziva.

No, she could take perfectly good care of herself and he knew that if she was in serious trouble she would have called him by now, like the time when practically every agency in the country was looking for her on charges of espionage and murder.

As if Tony knew exactly what his boss had been thinking about he stated "But the last time she was this late practically every agency in the country was looking for her on charges of espionage and murder!"

"DiNozzo, just drop it! When Ziva is ready she'll call."

"Yeah...," Tony trailed off still extremely nervous as to the whereabouts of his partner, remembering the last time his boss had told him that Ziva would call when she was ready. She had been captured by Somalian terrorists.

* * *

Ziva walked out of the hospital doors and towards her car. It was unusual for her to go to a hospital, even with a gunshot wound she would normally dress it herself, but her son was missing and she needed to be at the top of her game.

She ran her hand absent-mindedly across the scar on her side. She had a pretty good idea who had done this; Alvah Dahan, her ex husband and the father of her baby boy, along with, of course, the help of her own father.

Emmanuel was conceived 5 months before the team was reassigned. Ziva had gone to Israel for a week to visit Alvah, and that's when it happened. It was difficult keeping it from the team when she got back, but with the aid of some baggy clothes and the fact that her stomach did not get as big as you would expect at five months, she managed to hide it until she was sent back to Israel.

Emmanuel was born one month before she was sent back to America, and during that month her husband, her loving husband who had stuck by her since their marriage a year ago, showed his true colours.

He started to beat her, and on occasion Emmanuel too.

Alvah was disgusted by his child, thinking him a mistake and he was extremely angry at Ziva for not aborting the pregnancy.

So Ziva was thrilled when Director Vance called and called her back to America. Eli David was hell bent on keeping his daughter and her son in Israel, but so he didn't arouse any suspicion he sent her back to America to continue her position as a liaison.

But an hour before she was due to leave, problems arose. Problems in the form of her husband, who she had now filed for divorce from, and her father.

They did not want her to take Emmanuel to America; they wanted to keep him in Israel, to train him for Mossad but Ziva was one step ahead this time. She managed to make it to the airport and get on to the plane before Eli and Alvah could catch up to her, she had fled Israel with the intent of never returning.

The first thing she had decided to do once she made it back to the states was to apply for American citizenship, for both her and Emmanuel. But her horrible past had now caught up to her, and put the life of her baby in danger. And that was not something she was going to tolerate.

* * *

The room was pitch black with no signs of life other than the constant wails of a baby. He sat in the corner in his basinet crying, and crying, and crying.

Suddenly a figure lifted the basinet up with one hand, swiftly and with ease. The room was flooded with light. Black eyes bore into chocolate brown ones as the man stared at the baby.

He walked towards the door, pausing only to pick up a gun, before making his way to a black car. He strapped the baby loosely in the back seat, leaning over and cooing to him, lulling him into a false sense of security.

"You're gonna see you're ima soon you little piece of filth. And it will be for the last time. You broke up our marriage, now she will pay," he said knowing the baby couldn't understand him, only his false soothing tone.

And with that he revved up the car, and screeched into the distance.

* * *

I have to give Tiva4lifeexx a round of applause. She wrote this all by herself and I love her for that. Thank you so much. Please Review and leave a comment.

Thanks!

~*-Tiva4lifeexx and Tash905


End file.
